


Let Her Eat Cake

by Crollalanza



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: On occasions, Shirofuku Yukie regrets her life choices, especially ones concerning Bokuto Koutarou, and when she returns to their shared apartment and smells burning coming from the kitchen, she rues the day she even bumped into him. Perhaps tea can make it better ... and maybe cake.





	Let Her Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Fest. This was the prompt   
> Prompt: 
> 
> "I was so worried I baked a whole cake, and then I ate a whole cake." - Lincoln, Broad City.

Not for the first time in her life did Shirofuku Yukie regret ever deciding to attend Fukurodani High School. It wasn’t that she felt it was the school’s fault at all, but that her own path into normality had taken a swift side turn the day she’d bumped (literally) into Bokuto Koutarou, who’d been bowling along on his way to volleyball practise. And despite the fact he was late (he kept saying that, explaining that’s why he’d been running in the corridors) yet he stayed to help her up and offered to walk with her to wherever she was going just to check she was okay.

‘I’m going to the cafeteria, that’s all,” she mumbled, a little ashamed because she’d been running too, desperate to get there because it was steak and chips day and she wanted to make sure there was enough left.

“Ah, well, we’re here…” He’d had a look of longing on his face, but with a shrug, he powered on and towards the gym, leaving Yukie to her steak and twice-cooked fries. 

He’d intrigued her. Obviously hungry, and yet he’d left willingly to get to his sports club, something she couldn’t imagine doing. It was after she’d asked one or two people, that she discovered he was Fukurodani’s rising  volleyball star, and she wondered about his enthusiasm and if it were possible he’d infected her.

She later found herself in the vicinity of the gym, watching a practise with some friends and discovered a yearning inside of her to get involved. And it helped that Bokuto had recognised her, yelling out, ‘Hey it’s Steak Girl-san! How are ya!” (That was simultaneously the proudest and most embarrassing moment of her life, or should she say the first of many dual moments in her dealings with Bokuto.)

So, after the inauspicious start that led to her becoming the assistant manager and then the manager and Bokuto’s personal cash point, she still found herself wondering why the heck she’d agreed to share an apartment with him during college.

And she cursed herself aloud when she returned home from a particularly awful day to find the hallway reeked of burnt food.

“Shirofuku?” Bokuto yelled plaintively from the kitchen.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Uh… don’t come in. I’m just clearing up.”

“I’m tired and want a cup of tea,” she complained, her hand on the kitchen door. “I don’t care what state the kitchen’s in, I just need a drink.”

“No, no, I’ll make it,” he replied. “You shouldn’t be doing that today.”

She shrugged. “Well, okay. I’ll be in my room.”

Dumping her bag by the door, she let herself into her bedroom, hung up her jacket and then collapsed on the bed. She could hear Bokuto crashing around in the kitchen, making far too much noise even for him.

“You all right in there?” she called.

“Yeah, yeah. There’s no milk though.”

“That’s fine, I’ll have it black.”

“Got lemon.”

“Slice of lemon would be good.”

It was five minutes later, when she’d just about decided to brave the kitchen, when he tapped on the door, entering with a tray.

“Wow, fancy,” she muttered.

“I got some biscuits too. They’re kinda plain, but … uh … better than nothing at all.” He put the tray on her desk, then huffed out a breath as he put his hands in his pockets. “Sorry.”

“What for?” she asked, stifling a yawn because it really had been a long, long day.

“I tried to make it up to you,” he pled. “Like, when I woke up and found you’d gone I felt really guilty, so … uh … I made a cake.”

“Cake.” Her mouth watered. “That sounds good. What sort?”

“Uh, lemon and white chocolate. Found a great recipe. Well, Saru did. I called him, ‘cause I was panicking and he—” He rubbed his hair, sending it even more askew. “He helped.”

“Then why are you looking so … so … dejected? That cake sounds great. Look, I don’t care what it looks like. I’m guessing it sunk a bit, or did you burn the chocolate or something.”

He sniffed and sunk to the floor, picking at one of the tassels on her rug. “I’m not a good cook, but I was kinda desperate to do something for you today ‘cause I’m broke again and I wouldn’t have been if I’d remembered in time, ‘cause I’d have made sure to get you something because you’re a good friend, Yukie-kun. The best of friends and you always bail me out of trouble and—”

“Whoa, hold up there!” she cried. “What are you talking about? And more importantly, what’s happened to the cake?”

“Well …” He stared up at her. “It was awful and I tried to decorate it but that made it worse and like it would have been an insult to present it to you, so … uh …” He swallowed. “I ate it.”

“You ate it.” She blinked at him. “All of it?”

“Uh-huh. It didn’t taste that bad, but it weren’t good enough for you. Not on your birthday.”

“You ate a whole cake. Wow, I’m impressed.”

“And you don’t mind?”

“Mind what?”

“That I have nothing for your birthday.”

Leaning over she picked up a biscuit snapping it in two and cramming one half in her mouth. “Koutarou,” she said, once she’d eaten it. “It’s not my birthday.”

“Yes it is!” he exclaimed, sticking his chest out. “Thirtieth of September. I remember really clearly and it’s in my phone calendar.”

“That’s Konoha’s, you dolt. Mine’s next week.”

“Oh …” His face fell and then he beamed. “So, I have a whole week.”

“Yup.” She sipped her tea. “Mind you …”

“What?”

“You’ve not got anything for Konoha and we’re going out with him tonight.”

“Aww, noooo, he’ll hate me,” he moaned and collapsed back on the floor. Then his leg twitched. “Yukie-chan?”

“What?” She was wary, knowing what he was about to ask.

“C-Can you lend me some money? I’ll pay you back!”

_Yeah, sure you will._ She sighed, but reached for her wallet anyway. And if she gave him double what he asked for at least that ensured she’d get a decent present herself next week.

And maybe cake.


End file.
